


Nightmares

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comforting, Convention, Crying, Gen, Gil is a sweetheart, Hotel, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Reader-Insert, comforting gil, dreaming about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: A nightmare makes you freak out, but you find someone to comfort you.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot is based on a real nightmare I had a few weeks ago. To get it out of my head, I wrote this little thing here

It has been your own scream that had woken you up. Your heart was pounding in your chest, as if it wanted to break the cage of bones and flesh it was trapped in.Sweat had soaked your shirt completely, dripping down your back. The hotel room was nearly dark, only illuminated by the numbers of the alarm clock on the bed table and the silvery light of the street lamp that found its way into the room through the closed curtains.

„Oh my God,“ you breathed, starring onto the blanket in front of you. It wasn't the first time that you had such vivid dreams. Actually, it was quite normal to experience colorful and very fantastic dreams. Good dreams, funny dreams.

Nightmares were uncommon and you really appreciated it not to be haunted by ghosts and monsters during the night. However, now and then, it happened. Just like now.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, squeezing your eyes together. Your breath was still shallow and fast and the feeling of not being back in reality made you feel even more uncomfortable. Slowly, you moved out of bed and walked over to the hotel window, pulling the curtains aside. The need of fresh air, was overwhelming, but the windows were closed and locked.

„Shit,“ you mumbled, leaning your head against the cold window glass.

„Just a dream Y/N, it was just a freakin' dream.“

The pitch of your own voice made you shiver. It was trembling and not very convincing.

You closed your eyes, regreting it immediately. The moment your eyes fall shut, you saw him, his face in front of yours. You saw his gaze breaking, the life leaving his eyes.

„I have to go out!“

You grabbed your keycard and the big cardigan and slip into your sandals. Then you left the room and stepped on the hotel hallway. Sometimes, it was a good thing to have the room next to the stairs, you thought, when you opened the door and began to walk down the five floors.

 

The outdoor area of the hotel was abandoned. You could see a few guest of the hotel sitting in the bar, with cocktails in their hands, but no one was outside in the garden of the hotel.

You walked a few steps until you found a bench beside some with white petals covered bushes. The smell combined with the fresh air was comforting, so you sat down. The cold of the wood soaked through the fabric of your cardigan and the soft breeze made you shiver.

What if anybody would see you like this? Sitting like a lunatic girl in the garden of a four star hotel, dressed in dragontale pajamas and an old cardie.

You doubted it had been a good idea to come out like this, making yourself a fool.

It had been just a nightmare, nothing you couldn't deal with in your room. Just a crazy dream, about Gil McKinney dying right in front of you, stabbed into the heart by some jinxed aerial roots, because a crazy warlock was chasing you through a magical forest.

„Are you okay?“

A sudden voice made you scream out and jump of. You turned around to see who had found you out here and froze immediately.

„A... yes.. I...yes, sure. Im fine, fine.“ You bubbled. He was the last you would have expected here.

„Are you sure?“ He asked, observing you worried, an encouraging smile on his face. He was looking a little tired, but healthy and alive.

„Yes... sure. Totally sure.“

You wrapped your cardigang tighter around you to hide your pajamas. A wave of embarrassement was boiling in your gut, when you saw him coming a step closer.

„I don't think so, girl. I heard you sobbing and I can see that you have cried!“

You touched your face and felt the wetness under your fingertips. The dream had thrown you off the track that you hadn't even realized the tears running down your cheeks.

„Oh,“ escaped your lips.You looked down on your fingers and saw the tears and the rest of blurred make up on your tips.

You lifted your head and when you saw him into the eyes, you felt another tears start to dwell.

„Hey, hey, hey.“ He closed the gap between you and him with two steps and grabbed your arms. Then he pushed you slowly back down on the bench.

„It's okay. Tell me what's going on?“

„I... I had a nightmare. A very bad nightmare. And I can't get it out of my head.“

You stared on your hands, rubbing the mascara spots from your fingers.

„Oh, nightmares can be very bad. What was is about? Sometimes it's getting easier if you just talk to someone. Just if you want of course.“

He smiled, patting your hand calmy.

„It...it was about you. You died in front of my eyes,“ you spoke, your voice just a trembling breath. „I was haunted by a warlock and you saved me. We ran away through an old forest. Suddenly, there were aerial roots everywhere. Moving like tentacles. The caught me and I fall. You came back, holding my hand to pull me up and then you got stabbed. One of those roots shot through your body. There was blood dripping down and I saw the life fading, your eyes got glassy and you died. And it was so real...so fucking real and...“

Your speech was mixed up with sobs and when your voice broke, he wrapped his arms around you, embracing you tightly.

„Shhshhh, girl. I'm fine. It was just a dream, a terrible, terrible nightmare. It's okay to feel scared... but I'm okay, you see?“

Your head leaned against his chest and you could hear the steady heartbeat. His breath was ghosting over your hair, the warmth of his embrace was comforting.

„Don't be worried. It was just a dream,“ he repeated, his hand patting your back, moving gently up and down.

„I know. Sorry, for being so childish. It's stupid to make such a fuss,“you mumbled, feeling so embarrassed that you freaked out, like a little child who was afraid of the monster under the bed. You wiggled yourself out of his embrace, smoothing the fabric of your cardigan just to have something to do. Avoiding his gaze, you slowly got up. „I... I am should go back to my room. Thank you, for spare me some minutes.“

„Are you sure, you're okay?“

You nodded, forcing to smile at him. The moment you wanted to go back to the hotel entrance, something was rustling next to you in the bush. The brenches were moving and something terrible was hiding between the white petals and green leaves.

„You are really fine...mmmh,“ he said, taking your hands in his. A cat came out of the bush, looking pissed at you for disturbing whatever it was doing down there. „Come. If you want to go to your room, let me escort you at least. So I can make sure that everything is okay.“ Without awaiting your answer, he started to walk to the hotel, pulling you with him.

„That's so embarrasing,“ you mumbled, when you walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. The effort of the stair climbing was clearing your mind and with every step you took the feeling of being so stupid grew.

„I told you, it's not, but obviously, you are not believing me. To be scared of things, is a good thing that keeps us alive. But sometimes, out of unknown reasons, you could be overly scared. This is a process you can't influence and that's okay, that's normal, human. And nothing to be embarrassed about. By the way. The dream you had really sounds creepy and I would have freaked out as well. I mean aerial roots... nah... that's really bad.“

„Really?“

He nodded and opened the door to the fifth floor.

„Totally. I mean it's like a big forestial octopus... I don't want to get stabbed by that and I'm really thankful that it was just a dream.“

You stopped in front of your hotel room, slipping the card through the keyslot.

„Thank you, Gil. You really helped me.“

He smiled genuinely. Than he leaned forward, giving you a kiss on your forhead.

„Just to settle any doubts that I'm not alive,“ he winked.

 


End file.
